


Close the door on your way out.

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: After Washington says, "burr, close the door on your way out" Burr is left feeling sad, and ends up breaking down crying, because he was just trying to be better, trying to be a bit more open.its placed in a classified verse and Aaron hid his classification to join the army because littles weren't allowed to and Aaron forged his classification
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softboi1293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboi1293/gifts).



> Soooo...yeah. This is a thing now. Is it good? I honestly have no idea.

[Just a brief warning that this isn’t going to be great so...umm.. Here. ;-;]

“Burr.” 

“Yes sir?”

“Close the door on your way out.” Washington said. 

Burr did. He glanced back to find Wasnington wasn’t even looking at him. 

Hamilton’s smug grin did nothing to help the crashing disappointment in his chest. 

He was not going to regress. He wasn’t! He couldn’t! Someone was going to find him and if they did his career was over! He wasn’t! He walked past a group of people. He gave a stiff nod. 

He had been classified as a little. His options and career choices were so limited that there was no way he could do anything important. So he got forged papers and hid his regression. Even from his parents before they died. 

He pushed him past his healthy limits keeping it hidden. Years of hiding and blending in. Years of crying himself to sleep silently. Of learning to be little without any signs that he was. 

Talk less. Smile more. 

Don’t let them know how you feel on the inside.

None of that was helping now. Now he was huddled in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest, tears pouring down his face.

He pushed and pushed and pushed...Until he broke.

He broke and regressed smaller than he had ever been before. Not an older child who could understand the rules that he had made to keep up his facade. 

No, a younger child who was without a doubt much too young to understand the fact that some things must be kept hidden. 

He just understood that he was alone and scared. He wanted someone, anyone, to help him! Make him feel better. Make him feel not so very very….small….and useless.

He was trying! Couldn’t they see that he was trying? To be big? And important? To do what was right and fight! Even if the death that surrounded him was hard to understand sometimes. 

Or the gunshots scared him and made him want to hide. He still stood firm and fought. He was brave!

Why didn’t anyone see that?

War was a horrible thing, even if it was necessary for their freedom. It was bloody, and cruel. It took lives blindly and without any reason except control. 

He cried harder at the images of bodies he had seen...had caused. Guilt and shame and emotions he couldn’t understand gnawed at him. 

Why? So much pain and hate? He didn’t understand. Why couldn’t everyone just...be nice?

He cried himself to sleep in the corner. 

\---

He was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. 

“Burr?”

He looked up to find Washington frowning at him and he...whimpered.

Washington took a step back, giving him space. “Are you alright?”

“Scared.” Burr said.

Washington nodded and sat down next to him. “War is scary.”

He lifted his arm and Burr clung to his side. “So..you’re a little?”

Burr stiffened. “....No.”

“Oh? Are you sure?” He asked, “It’s alright if you are. I won’t tell anyone.”

Burr thought about it.. “I’m not...it’s a secret.” 

Washington laughed a little, “Yeah. I could tell.”

“I don’t wanna be…” 

“Little? There’s no shame in that.” He said.

Burr shook his head, “Little is useless! Can’t be useless! Need to be important!” 

“We don’t need to be important all the time.” Washington said heavily. The weight of his responsibilities sagged his shoulders. 

The war had aged him. Things that he had seen that would live with him till the end of his days. 

Burr burrowed himself further into Washington’s side. “I guess.”

“We’ll get through this. It’ll be alright.” Washington said.

Burr nodded. 

“Does this happen often?”

Burr shook his head, “No...bigger.”

“You’re bigger normally?”

Burr nodded. “I dunno why so small now.”

“That’s alright. I’m impressed you didn’t reveal this earlier.” Washington said.

“No. I’m not…” Burr stopped unsure how to express what he was feeling. 

“Not?” He waited.

Burr struggled. Thinking hard. “Good.”

“From what I’ve heard you are good. “Washington said. “You’ve done well...Rest now.”

Burr hummed. “Ok.”

He closed his eyes. 

\--

The next week was tense. He hadn’t said anything to Washington about it and Washington hadn’t mentioned it. He merely nodded and they moved on. 

Slowly Burr relaxed. Maybe everything would be ok. A blimp on his record that was easily erased. Right?

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

It started slowly. Just little slips whenever Burr was around washington and only him. Washington didn't seem to mind. Even going so far as to encourage it gently. 

It a way it relaxed both of them. Gave them something to focus on that was war and stress. Of course it was kept secert, Burr was careful to remain seen as a neutral. 

But around washington he let himself relax. Let himself be smaller. Washington has a caregiver found comfort in caring. In the focus of taking care of one single person instead of commanding an army. 

It was simple by comparison and far easier.

Maybe they should have talked about it outside of Burr's little space but they never did. They kept a line between when they were little/caregiver and soldier/general. 

So when the war was over, when it was time to move on. Burr let the only person who would ever know about him walk away. 

Washington was the only person who ever knew, a secret they both kept. Sometimes washington would wonder if Burr ever told anyone else, full well knowing he never would. Still he hoped that Burr would find someone. 

Sometimes he wished burr asked him to stay.


End file.
